


Call of the Sea

by HemTeal



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bdubs is oblivious, Enemies to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merman Bdubs, Pirate Doc, bcause bdoc lol, don’t ship real people - Freeform, minecraft personas ONLY, minor gore, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HemTeal/pseuds/HemTeal
Summary: Prince Bdubs was tired of being coupled up in the Mer palace, he just wants to see the world. However, after getting caught by the infamous pirate captain Doc, he may have some rethinking to do.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me :). I saw there was many hermitcraft pirate fanfics, and since I’m a sucker for pirate aus I just had to make my own. I was inspired, however I made sure I added my own twists to this au! (Also, this will have multiple chapters, ao3 is glitching on some devices)

“Keralis! What’ya mean you agree with them?” Bdubs gasped at his best friend, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. This was a common argument between the two of them, however Keralis had never blatantly sided against Bdubs.

“Well... Maybe it’s for the best,” Keralis mused. He gestured around the ornate bedroom, “You’re safe here, nothing could ever get through the palace walls. And besides, your parents only really want to protect you,” The blue merman shrugged helplessly at Bdubs. 

Bdubs glared around the room, eyebrows furrowed. The supposed safety of the palace had always felt more prison-like to him, the walls feeling more claustrophobic than comforting. Being forbidden from leaving the mer kingdom only fueled his curiosity of the outside world. He swished his green tail angrily, “I’m grown! They can’t possibly keep me here forever, crown prince be damned!” He glowered. 

Keralis just chuckled at him, “I don’t think the queen would agree with you, Bubbles,” he nudged his friend in the side.

Bdubs shot him a glare, “I’m going to be a king someday. I should at least know from where my subjects come and go!” Keralis just looked on at him with exasperation.

Bdubs spun in a circle, throwing up his arms, “If ya won’t help me then I’ll just do it myself!” He dismisses Keralis and flopped onto his bed. Keralis shot one last look at his friend, then sighed and swam off. 

Of course Bdubs felt guilty about treating Keralis that way. They have been friends forever. Keralis never cared about stupid royalty and customs. He was the only one who treated Bdubs like Bdubs, and not ‘His Highness, Crown Prince of the Merpeople’. It just didn’t make sense why he was siding with Bdubs’ parents over him.

It’s just, s’not fair. He complained, staring up at the ceiling. Every other mers’ allowed outside palace walls. Except me. He glowered at the ceiling as he stewed in his own simmering anger.

Eventually, he shook himself out of his stupor and came to a decision. If I won’t be allowed outside, I’ll just sneak out on my own tonight.

Sneaking out was difficult. First of all, Bdubs had a strict sleeping schedule. It was probably the only thing about being royalty he appreciated. Also, Bdubs was never the best at being quiet, and he certainly wasn’t good at dodging the royal guards that usually trail after him. However, by some miracle he was able to sneak past them tonight.

His fins almost quivered with excitement as he neared the edge of the palace, the water growing fuzzier as the kingdom’s purification wore off. Everything is going to change. If Bdubs managed to pull this off then the guards would have to let him out of the palace once and a while! If he proves himself capable, then surely.

Peeking around the massive wall that makes up the mer kingdom, Bdubs gasped at the sight.

The ocean stretched forever. It was massive. And beautiful. With endless possibilities. Why hadn’t he done this before? With one last glance around, he bolted away from the palace, and towards the vast water.

The ocean was absolutely stunning. Seaweed and tube worm danced on the ocean floor as schools of fish swam around colorful reefs. It was magnificent. The builder side of him was buzzing with possibilities as he zipped around as fast as his fins could carry him.

He swam so fast he was sure he would be sore the next morning. But it didn’t matter! Because he was in the ocean! And it’s fantastic. Bdubs shot a confused fish a lopsided grin as he twirled through a reef, whooping with glee. Freedom.

He swam with dolphins, explored the reefs, and even caught a startled sea turtle! He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun. He was so caught up in his rebellious adventure that he didn’t notice the sunrise starting to filter through the water, and then fade again as rumbling storm clouds started to blot out the sky.

As Bdubs finally stopped to rest, he looked around. Where was he? Water stretched dizzying in all directions. He was so caught up in finally being outside the palace he didn’t bother to pay attention to where he was going. 

This’ll be okay! He just had to stay optimistic! If he’s able to find his way home from the middle of the ocean then no one should doubt him again! At least that’s what he told himself as he surveyed his surroundings, becoming increasingly anxious.

Because if he somehow couldn’t find his way back to the kingdom... Bdubs shuddered ya the thought. 

He puffed out his chest, “Well ocean, ya big hunk o’ water! Bdubs’ll just conquer you!” He put on a brave face and started swimming in a random direction. After all, he was the crown mer prince! The fates wouldn’t dare put him in harms way. 

He repeated that to himself, even as the water started to become restless with the anticipation of the oncoming storm. He suddenly shrieked as debris soared past him as the storm picked up, and he quickly scrambled for purchase on the ocean floor. As more things were swept up, a dislodged rock knocked Bdubs into a speeding current, momentarily stunning him as he was being flung around the storm’s grip. 

Trying to gather his bearings, Bdubs fights against the waters to no avail. His usually shining green scales were battered and scraped as he is tossed around like sand. 

Is this the end? He managed to think, and then, When did I get close to the surface? The dark sky was rapidly becoming closer and closer as the storm raged on. And WHAT IS THAT?! Bdubs mentally backpedalled as suddenly his tail fin was speared by an enormous hook. 

He screamed as a searing pain shot up his tail as the hook started tanking towards to surface. Bdubs struggles desperately, flapping his arms and struggling to swim away, however soon nets were wrapping his appendages to his body, practically rendering him immobile as he continued to writhe in the agony that was still coursing up his scales.

“Keralis was right,” he wheezed his final words as darkness crowded his vision.

——— 

Captain Doc was having a rough day. Actually, it was closer to a rough month. His crew hadn’t seen a glimpse of land in days. Even if they did dock, they would barely have enough supplies to trade.

He sighed as he leaned back into his cushioned chair, contemplating the next course of action. He could always raid any unlucky ship that happened to pass by. No. He scolded himself with a sigh. If there were any ships around we’d have looted them already. 

Raiding ships. If only that were possible right now. Captain Doc’s ruthlessness was known far and wide, no ship, pirate or navy, stood a chance against the fearsome pirate captain. Unfortunately, no ship, pirate or navy, ever sailed this way. The ship’s current path was deserted. No one was foolish enough to sail this way. Almost no one. Doc growled as he marked the map that was spread front of him, adding notes onto parts of the route the ship, GOAT, had already sailed. 

The ship’s path was said to be cursed. Any ship that dares to take this route sinks. However, Doc wasn’t superstitious, and it was the fastest way to an invaluable trading port. The curse isn’t real, but we won’t even be able to trade at the port. Doc mused.

The crew had prepared for a large haul of fish to be caught, considering nobody had fished these waters in decades. Alas, no fish were to be found and the crew was left empty handed. Doc scoffed at the idea of curses playing a role in this and always assured his crew that they were just unlucky.

With a a loud bang, the doors to Doc’s cabin were thrown open as his first mate, Etho barged in. 

“Learn how to knock,” Doc snapped at him.

“There’s a storm coming,” Etho rushed, causing the captain to forget his previous annoyance.

Doc jumped to his feet. A storm usually meant a good haul afterwards, but it also meant possible ship damages. He barged past Etho and out onto the ship, barking orders.

“All hands on deck!” He called to the crew as the air grew heavy. The first few drops on rain splashed on the GOAT’s wood, just as the crew started hurrying to secure the masts and prepare for the oncoming torrent.

Etho quickly followed him out and joined the rest of the crew. As the storm started to rage, the ship quickly delved into chaos. Doc could barely shout orders as his voice was drowned out by the thunder and roar of the ocean. 

However, you didn’t get the title of ‘Most Fearsome Ship on the Seven Seas’ without being able to handle a little storm. The splattering of the rain drowned out most information, but despite that the crew was extremely efficient and was able to control the movements of the boat with relative ease.

As the storm started to cease Doc heard shouting and scrabbling coming from the crew. Turning his head he saw most of them huddled around the side of the ship, calling to each other and trying to haul up one of the GOAT’s fishing nets.

“Catch!” 

“Woah, It’s a big one!”

“Holy shit...”

Doc grunted as he shoved his way past some of them, “Out of the way!” He shouted. However he stopped short once he got a glimpse of what was causing the commotion. 

It was a merman. An actual in-the-flesh merman. What. What the fuck. 

His dark hair was being held back by a red bandana, framing his handsome freckled face. His skin was tanned and smooth, dotted with sea green scales. They clumped together to form a beautiful fish tail, which was currently being impaled by one of the GOAT’s fishing spears. Looking closer he could barely make out the nets wrapped around the merman, pinning his limbs to his unconscious body.

Doc simply gaped at the sea creature. He was only able to snap out of it when Etho finally waved his hand in the captain’s face, asking the question that everyone was thinking.

“So now what?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs finally wakes up. However, it’s to a pirate who wants to sell him. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to post another chapter so soon, but after all the support on the first chapter I couldn’t wait :). Hope you enjoy!

Ow... Bdubs stirred groggily. Everything hurts. From the pounding of his head to his tail, Bdubs was miserable. Especially his tail, which currently felt like it was engulfed with flames. Why? Bdubs’ head hurt as he struggled to remember what could’ve happened to him.

Bdubs blinked awake, light slowly filtering into his eyes. Immediately he jolted back with a yell of surprise. He yelped again as his back slammed into the side of a glass tank, sparking unbearable pain up his tail. However, that wasn’t the most important thing right now because there was someone peering in at him and watching him sleep.

Said face grinned as Bdubs stared back in shock. As Bdubs struggled to regain conscious, memories came flooding back. Where was he? What happened once he passed out? He glanced around desperately and the person in front of him chuckled.

Bdubs appeared to be in a massive tank, it was empty besides a couple of terrified fish. He didn’t blame them, the man in front of the tank was terrifying. His skin appeared green and rough, his grin filled with gleaming shark-like teeth. And if he couldn’t get scarier, his left eye was covered by an eyepatch, with scars running down that side of his face. Why the hell was a guy like this watching Bdubs sleep?

“You’re awake,” he rumbled, slightly muffled by the water. His voice was deep and held an accent which Bdubs struggled to place. “That’s good. You’d sell for a lot less if you died,” He peered through the glass thoughtfully as Bdubs gasps. Sell? 

Then it hit him. Pirates. The one thing ever mermaid and merman is told to avoid at all costs from the moment they could swim. Warnings in almost every book and cautionary tale he’d ever heard. The danger drilled into Bdub’s head every time he asked about the possibility of swimming outside. Fantastic. 

Bdubs narrows his eyes at the menacing man. “Ya can’t sell me pirate,” he spat the word out like an insult, and puffed out his chest in a attempt to look intimidating. Unfortunately for him, the man seemed to look even more delighted.

“You can talk too? You’ll sell for a good price,” He paused and frowned at Bdub’s tail. “You might be here for a while. A damaged merman won’t sell nearly as well as a healthy one, so pay attention. You will address me as Captain Doc. I’m in charge of this ship so you’d better listen to me, you got it?” He gave Bdubs a stern look.

“Yeah ok Doctor,” Bdubs rolled his eyes at him, “As if I’ll ever listen to some criminal like you, I happen to be-“ Bdubs snapped his mouth shut before he could say more. Stupid, stupid, stupid. If I say anymore he’ll never let me go. It was already a mistake to talk to him in the first place. Doc gave the merman a curious glance.

“You’re what? Come on man you can’t stop there,” He tapped the tank, the sound resonating.

The merman glared back at him and huffed. “My name happens to be Bdouble. You may call me Bdubs for the time being,” he turned away from Doc and settled on the bottom of the tank sourly. 

How long was he gonna be stuck here? He glumly looked at his tail, which he had been ignoring. It was wrapped with some type of human bandaging. He tested it’s flexibility but soon winced as a sharp pain shot up it again. That was bad. If he left now he wouldn’t be able to swim.

A cough echoed behind him and Bdubs looked back at Doc who was awkwardly staring at him. Go away. 

“What do you eat? Be honest, I don’t want to kill you. There’s some fish in the tank, however, that’s the only fish we have,” he shrugged. As Bdubs turned his head to look at them. Four herring stared back at him. Barely enough to last a couple days. 

Bdubs sighed, “Mers can eat just about anything. Kelp’ll be fine, assuming you can even pull that up,” Bdubs turned and laid down as Doc grunted in annoyance. If he was going to go home soon his tail needed to heal fast.

Home. He frowned forlornly, thinking of the mer kingdom. His first time exploring the ocean had been a disaster. Ugh, if he went home he’d be lectured by his parents and would be stuck inside the palace his entire life. Scratch that, this will scare them so much he’d be stuck inside his room his whole life.

At least he could hang out with Keralis. He would probably still want to be friends right? What if he hates me after this? Bdubs worried, I screwed up so bad, I wouldn’t blame him if he stopped hanging out with me. If Keralis was gone, Bdubs might truly be alone.

Wallowing In self pity and doubt was fun and all, but it would be a lot better if a certain pirate captain wasn’t STARING. 

“Go away!” He shouted suddenly, startling Doc. “Don’t you have anything better to do than stare at me creepily!” He shot a nasty look at Doc, hoping he would get the obvious message. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Now why would I leave?” The pirate captain smirked at him, “It’s not everyday you see a mermaid you know. They really are as cute as the legends say.” 

Cute- how dare he! Bdubs’ face heated up. With rage! My face is red because I am so angry at him! Wait- “Mermaid? I’m a merman!” He shouted angrily as Doc chuckled and started to stand up. “Hey, get back here pirate!”

“I do suppose you’re right tho, mer. Like you said, I do have a ship to run after all,” He laughed as he left, coat flowing behind him. Bdubs gaped at him in indignation.

Who does he think he is? Stupid pirate, nobody at home ever dared to treat me with such disrespect! How humiliating! Bdubs angrily smacked the side of the tank with his tail, but only yelped as he was reminded of his current condition.

His tail will take a couple weeks to heal. Maybe a month if he was unlucky. The pirate mentioned how he would sell better once healed, so he might be stuck on the ship until then. It might be for the best, who knows who would buy him and what they would do. He shuddered to think about it. 

Yeah. He would need to escape the moment his tail healed enough to swim. That’s what Bdubs decided as he reluctantly fell asleep, muttering about stupid pirates and wanting to go home.

He woke abruptly to seaweed being dumped on his head. “Hey, what the hell!” He jerked backwards and accidentally slammed his head into the glass yet again. He really needed to stop waking up like this.

“Sorry about that,” A strange man with white hair shrugged. “The captain said to feed you, and you eat kelp right?” 

Bdubs studied him suspiciously as he answered, “Yes. I do,” 

The man shrugged again and dumped some more seaweed into the tank. As Bdubs studied him, he could see that this man was especially odd looking. He had poofy white hair and an eyepatch covering his left eye. What is with pirates and their left eyes? He also had a strange mask, which covered the lower half of his face, making his expressions incredibly hard to read.

Bdubs grabbed a handful of kelp as his stomach growled, “Who are you? Did the ‘Great Captain’ suddenly decide he was too good to be seen talking to me?” He asked sarcastically, shoving some seaweed into his mouth and ignoring the twinge of annoyance he felt.

The strange man laughed and sat down in the chain in front of him. “Doc? He’s really busy you know, I don’t think he’ll be too happy if I told him you said that,” He giggled.

Bdubs snorted, “As if I care what a pirate thinks,” he ate more seaweed as the white haired man laughed again. 

“You’ve got a point there. However, you should know that he at least sent his first mate to feed you,” he gestured to himself, “And not just any scallywag who scrubs the deck,” he smiled at Bdubs, “The name’s Etho by the way,” 

Bdubs gave a soft smile back and stuck his upper torso out of the tank, extending an arm. “Call me Bdubs,” he said as Etho shook his hand. 

Etho grinned at him, at least Bdubs assumes it was a grin since the mask covered most of his face. “Jeez, I didn’t know you could breath out of water,” Etho pointed at Bdubs’ neck, where his gills resided.

Bdubs touched them gingerly, managing a laugh. “Yeah, I actually got a set o’ lungs too,” Bdubs puffed out his chest, “People’ll think mer can only breathe underwater, then bam! We strike them by surprise!” Bdubs grinned at him and waved his arms in exclamation.

Talking to Etho was surprising fun. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who didn’t know who he was, and Etho was great company. As Bdubs waved goodbye at him he realized he might’ve misjudged some pirates. Etho didn’t seem like a bad guy, however Bdubs was definitely still wary of him, considering the whole selling-him-off and being a pirate thing.

He smiled fondly as his footsteps faded. Maybe his time stuck on this pirate ship won’t be miserable after all. The door opened again and Doc appeared. Scratch that, this is going to be hell.

“You look happy,” The pirate captain sat down in front of him, “Don’t tell me you like Etho more than me,” he gave Bdubs a mocking disappointed look.

Bdubs sank back down into his tank sourly. Way to ruin a somewhat decent day. He scowled at Doc and pointedly turned his head to the side, “Why the hell are you back? I thought you were done with me. At least bring back Etho so I don’t have to suffer through you alone,” Bdubs practically growled at him.

“I won’t be done with you for a while, so don’t get your hopes up,” Doc smirked. “I actually have a couple questions about you. So please, at least pretend you have human decency,”

Bdubs ignored the pirate’s snide remark. Questions? This is bad. Bdubs was awful at lying, and if Doc found out he was royalty it would end very very badly. The auction might be pushed earlier, considering his price tag would skyrocket. How was he supposed to wiggle out of this one?

Bdubs gulped and put on his best charming smile,

“I have nothing to hide,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also roughly 1700 words, weird huh? The next chapter will be from Doc’s POV so stay tuned. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! I might not respond but trust me when I say I read all of them. Also feel free to leave constructive criticism, this is my first fanfic so I’ll take any advice I can get. Have a nice day :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment or leave a kudos, both are greatly appreciated! Don’t be shy to leave some constructive criticism as well, I’m really new and it would be nice to get feed back. Updates may be sporadic rip, I’m currently really busy so my apologies! I’m writing this really late so I hope you have a nice night!


End file.
